Engel
by Mokaya
Summary: When you get knocked out by mysterious mercenaries and wake up knowing they will be after you again, the only solution is to eliminate them one by one with a guardian angel by your side.  M rating for violence/gore, smut and bad language.


Before you girls and guys read this chapter, I would like to warn you about a little something I add that could add effect of emotional aspects of the story, I decided to add some links with the appropriate music! So of course you don t have to listen to them, but just in case you don t want to spoil your reading I'm adding all the songs here so you just have to put them on when it s indicated! (Go on youtube and type the "watch" part ;)) This is my first fan Fiction ever, and I just couldn t help myself with a Lone Wanderer (A.k.a The Fugitive in this story) x Charon. Seriously I couldn t help it. Please be indulgent :p

[ No Mercy Tyler Bates (watch?v=gr1LTkZkuzQ)]  
>[ Edward Shearmur Sarah : (watch?v=0LDIX4RtkUg)]<p>

_Sure I remember. I remember everything. From the curves of her body to this complex inside. It just seemed so natural to me to recall all of that is if it was part of yesterday s routine._

**Engel - Chapter I**

[ No Mercy Tyler Bates (watch?v=gr1LTkZkuzQ)]

She was out of breath since a while now. Stalked. Pursued. Hunted down. The metro tunnels were dark and damp. They were the treacherous maze a few meters underground of the Capital shithole as I call it. Old trains were embedding into the old dusty walls of the tunnels, old rubbles of concrete lying on the ground and pieces of metal from the tracks were deadly traps for the rash. Paradoxically, these tunnels were the safest way of traveling in the downtown DC so far, though the place was swarming with feral ghouls and raider assholes.

Her breath formed a light and short mist. She was panting with fear. Footsteps were just behind. Sure the tension was at its climax, but she was a hell of a woman. Though she was possessed by fear, she refused to think about fleeing, she thought that only cowards kept running away. Back then, it would ve been probably wiser to escape.

It was not long before the men came up to her. They looked like beasts around their fresh pray. She did try to fight them away as they tried to violate her. She punched, kicked, scratch, struggling against her aggressors. It was an unfair fight. She was alone against three men. It wasn t long before one struck her with a bat in the back of her head. Her fall seemed long, until her mind was drifting into pure blackness. God knows what they ve done to her.

__ 2 weeks later __

[ Edward Shearmur Sarah : (watch?v=0LDIX4RtkUg) ]

She woke up in Underworld two weeks later. She obviously didn t know about this place, the first thing she actually did, was rising to sit on the bed surprised, until a terrible ache occurred in the middle of her laps. She tried to ease the pain off by lying down again. She was confused about this room. Instead of freaking out when she saw the friendly Doc Barrows she grabbed his tee-shirt as shouted. I swear I heard that scream from where I was standing. Whole underworld did.

- "What the hell is this all about?"

As Barrows tried to calm her down by taking her hands off him, he pulled a chair behind him without letting go of her frail right hand.

- "Easy now young woman, I suggest you calm down a bit. You're completely safe down here."

She had this freaked out look on her face as she combed some of her hair of her face with her left hand. She seemed embarrassed somehow in her eyes.

- "I need to start a little medical procedure before I do anything else for you." said the Ghoul doctor.

The girl watched with a serious curiosity the doctor s face. He looked like an oval patchwork, the cartilage of his ears and nose seemed to have melted off his face. His eyes were light blue-ish, big, round. She wasn t horrified by his appearance, as she looked around she guessed that everybody was the same down here. Was she familiar with us or what? Hell I had no idea back then.

- "Ok, first things first. Do you recall your name?" Asked Barrows.

- "Kiah" answered an assured voice. "Name's Kiah"

- "Now tell me what numbers I'm showing" He said as he raised his hands with two fingers on each

- "Uh Four..?"

- "Now watch this light"

Kiah's pupils reacted perfectly normally, Barrows was impressed by the beauty of her glare, as she stared at the wall behind him. Well you seem pretty o- Kiah started to bring-up at that very moment. He felt a tough pain in her stomach, and her head was spinning but, she got up, clumsily, but she could stand. Barrow s face became grave. As he got up to get something to clean the mess, he talked to Kiah.

- "They did give you a tough hit did they? If it wasn t for Willow I think you wouldn t be of this world anymore kid."

Kiah was surprised about the Doctor s sudden revelation; she also wondered why these people kept of stalking her as she roamed in the dry wastes. Her instinct detected that this kind of thing would happen again and again. Like a never-ending nightmare. Anywhere she went, she was to be found. Never, ever, would she find a place where her spirit could be at ease for once in her lifetime. She had to go out of here now. Otherwise she would never survive. All of this sounded like death was always behind her back.

Barrows was a smart one. As he looked at her with his dull glare, he understood that is was useless to keep her in Underworld, despite her physical weakness.

- "I know you need to go outside. The thing is I m not sure you ve perfectly recovered of that little fight you had back in the tunnels. I am letting you go but you must obey to this one condition. You're definitely traveling with someone to keep an eye on you."

- "That s not a good idea. Even if I appreciate your concern about my condition, there's no way I'm letting anyone getting killed because of me."

Barrows had this annoyed look on his decomposed face. Damn smoothskins are so complicated with their own senses of morale. Everyone has the wiseness to know that when pursued like that nobody is better off alone. Fuck these smoothskins.

- "Kiah" said the Doc "Upstairs in the ninth circle is a man called Azhrukhal, he has a sort of bouncer called Charon, discuss with him and you ll maybe have the strongest person of Underworld on your side."


End file.
